Ears of the Heart
by OzoraWings
Summary: Rikuo Nura is a sweet boy with a stubborn streak, though hiding a dark past that robbed him of his voice. On his first day of school that also symbolises the start of his new life, he couldn't have known that he would find someone who could finally hear. And he also wouldn't have known how that person's fate would be entangled with his own, and maybe he'll stand up to his demons...
1. Start of the beginning

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respect owners.

* * *

Ears of the Heart.

Chapter.01

The teacher sighed as he walked into the classroom, his stride tired while he tried to keep his posture up straight. The rowdy students loud, and unorganised for the days events. He sometimes found himself wandering why they even bothered pretending to pay attention; but those thoughts were useless to him, for he probably had the most ill-tempered class in the year, though in the defence of some, not _all_ of them were brats who were probably never going to grow up; some of them had a future, which he had to remind himself,_ often_.

Setting his bag on his desk, he allowed a small smile to grace his features, raising his hands to quiet some of the students who had failed to notice his presence, the slow movement of seats giving him his cue to start "All right everyone, settle down, we're going to have to jump straight into it today" he announced, earning some annoyed groans in return, others sending bored looks his way "I know it's Monday, but we've got a lot to do today, like welcoming a new student" he said, some ears perking up, followed by a few whispers.

"Now, he missed the first term for personal reasons, but he's from this area so some of you might know him" he continued, this making more people interested as he could practically see the wheels turning in their heads; thinking of who it could possibly be.

"But be careful, he's a little shy, and is unable to talk" he revealed, giving warning looks to some of the prime trouble makers, for he did not want the boy's angry relatives on the phone, complaining of how unruly the children were at this school.

"Why can't he talk?" someone shouted from the back, the man fighting_ very_ hard not to lose his temper at the insensitive question; how is it that children never know when to hold their tongues and ignore the curiosity?.

"That's rube, and I think it would be best if you don't mention it again; I don't want you getting reported" the man answered pointedly, everyone else hushing themselves in the knowledge that their teacher was annoyed.

"All right, you can come in now" he called, once he had finished and the room was as quiet as it was going to be. The man walked over to the sliding door and opened it with one quick movement. A small brunet stepping forward as they both proceeded back into the classroom.

In front of many prying eyes, the teen seemed to sink into himself, the teacher's firm grip the only thing keeping him in place. The silence that had fallen broken as a chair clattered to the floor, someone jumping from the his seat "Rikuo?" a student exclaimed, pointing his index finger at said person. The brunet flinched at tone but nodded to his name "It's me?, don't you remember?" he asked, once seeing the reaction he caused; disappointment written on his face as he started to remember fond memories of their little group.

Nura paused in thought, hesitantly pottering over to the first desk in sight, the other teen a good head taller then him. The messy black hair did look familiar, and out of now where it suddenly hit him 'Kiyotsugu Kiyojuji!' he thought, he too, now pointing a finger at his remembered friend.

"Rememeber?" said boy asked excitedly, the two of them making quite the spectacle as the smaller teen nodded enthusiastically, though no nose escaping his lips, the raven-head looked worried at the concept "Can you-" his voice trailed as their teacher pulled Nura back to the front, afraid of the end of that sentence.

"Like you've probably gathered, this is Rikuo Nura. If you want to ask him any questions make sure they can be easily answered with a nod or shake of the head" the man informed, wanting the teen to have the most normal experience of his first day as possible "-and Kiyotsugu, please sit down" he asked, getting a simple nod from the student as the boy picked his seat up and lowered himself into it, watching his friend like a hawk.

"Well?" the teacher pressed with a raised eyebrow, a few hesitant hands floating up into the air "You?" he asked, gesturing to a girl in the front.

"I'm Kana Ienaga" the brunette introduced "Um,…d-do you remember me? You - we played to together a few years ago" she questioned, fiddling with her fingers. Rikuo stared at her thoughtfully before her face started to ring true, nodding his head with an apologetic smile.

"Aren't you too short to be in our year?" a boy asked, before anything else could be said. He was also in the front row, on the opposite side, his shoulder leaning against the wall, as was slouched in his chair,. His expression somewhat interested as he looked the small teen over, instantly regretting it as he was met with glares and whispers; shrugging the insults off, he kept his sight to the front. Red hazel meeting chocolate; their iris' clashing as neither looked away, the boy was surprised that such a wimpy looking kid could keep eye contact, when everyone else would usually start to cower by now.

"Ryuu!" the teacher hissed, but stopped himself from sending the pain in his side out of the classroom when Nura stepped forward and nodded, walking over to the delinquent with his hand extended, offering a smile as he pointed to his name that was written on the board, that everyone else seemed to have missed.

The confused teen, who was soon berating himself stupid, when he put two and two together "Oh!" he exclaimed "Your introducing yourself, huh?. Pretty clever" he murmured with a smirk, resizing the transfer before he took the offered hand, holding it with his own.

"Ryuu, Ryuu Otome" he replied to the silent question, while grinning.

A sudden tingling fought the body heart the brunet was producing, making it's way up through his long fingers and sending shivers up his arm, raising an eyebrow as he looked down to his hand, the trouble maker then felt a pressing throb in his head '_Nice to meet you, Ryuu_'

* * *

**A/N -**

This is going to have to be quick as dinners calling, but boy, did this take a long time,...though I'm not sure on confident I' am in this, it's my first Nura clan story so I had to look up a lot of the names which was really time consuming, and a little annoying, but I guess its my fault for not having a better grasp of the characters. I would also like to say that while I love this anime/ manga, I haven't seen a lot of it, so I'm a little sketchy on some of the people in it, but this is a AU so some of the characters are going to be a little different anyway, I hope thats okay and that I did a good job.

So what I'm wondering if anyone's guessed who 'Ryuu Otome' is?, let me tell you that the name is completely made up but the character is real, and is one of the main protagonists, it's probably obvious but meh, I thought I'd say it anyway. Oh and by the way, I think I should add that this _isn't_ a yaoi, and theres also no pairings as of yet.

And to anyone waiting for any other updates I'm sorry I thought of this last night and just _had_ to write it, I'll get around to everything I promise.

**Update/** Ha~, I finally got around to redoing some of the mistakes, I hope it is no easier to read; sorry it took me this long to get around to it, theres just never enough free time in the day **- 26.06.15**

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Ears of the heart'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


	2. Your the voice, I'm the ears

Disclaimer: I do_ not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respect owners.

* * *

Ears of the Heart.

Chapter.02

Darkness. Ever since he was a child he had hated the dark; finding no comfort in the endless space of nothingness, whether it was the unknowing, or being unable to see the things around him, or the unease that it bought forth - it didn't matter, he couldn't handle it, that is, until his mother told him, not too kindly, to get over it, that such a childish weakness, just showed how useless he was.

So the teen forced himself to sleep without the gentle light he so wanted, and for years it was left like that, but even today he still found the shadowy colour, that engulfed everything, unnerving.

_'Ryuu…_' called a weak voice that seemed to echo in his ears - it seemed gentle, and soothing; something he wasn't used to with his rather rough circle of friends. But it somehow gave him shivers; he was sure he hadn't heard it before, but couldn't help but think it was familiar, like he knew that tender sound from another time, a time that seemed to have faded.

_'-up,…wake up!_' it shouted, loud enough for the teen to jolt out from bed, the thin blanket springing from where it had been laid over his form. Confusion settled onto his features as he looked over the medium sized room; the medical room at school, that he was used to entering after he had gotten into a bad fight, sounded almost empty, if it wasn't for those smooth puffs of air that caught his ear.

Though that was pushed to one side when multiple questions started to enter his mind; when had he fallen asleep? - why was he sleeping, but more importantly, when had he left the classroom at all?.

_'Ha,...what a relief'_ a voice breathed, those same sensations, that he remembered feeling from before the darkness got to him, tingled through his skin as it seemed to ghost and move. His scarlet hazel eyes darting around the almost empty space, his sight slightly unfocused as they found a blurry figure sat beside him '_…is-is he okay?'_

A throb to his head sent a hand to latch on to his dyed hair, his other arm was wrapped up in something warm that kept it still and steady as he tried to untangle himself free. His sight clearing after a few seconds of silence. Large chocolate iris' staring him down, worry in their gaze "Rikuo?" the boy nodded to his name, smiling in reassurance "your awfully happy about something, aren't ch'ya?" he huffed, an adamant shake of the other's head making a grin stretch out onto his lips.

His gaze shifted onto his captured hand, his eyebrows chocking as he saw what the source of heat was coming from "Rikuo, why are you holding my hand?" he asked, observing the small fingers twitch and unwrap themselves, the child-like face glowing beet red; funny expressions appearing a mile a minute; his arms swinging wildly as his hands started to gesture as if in explanation.

Busting out in laughter, Otome seemingly forgot about his small headache, trying to breath as he stifled his chuckle, wiping away tears while his shoulders continued to bob "Alright, alright. Enough!" he exclaimed light heartedly. The brunet blinked before complying "lets start with something easier, shall we?" he smiled

"What_ am_ I doing here?"

Rikou rubbed the back of his neck, holding out a finger as if to say 'one moment', before bending down to the ground. Ryuu observing him pull a bag to his lap after he straightened his back; unzipping a side pocket before placing the container back onto the floor, only to reveal a notepad and pen in hand.

The brunet quietly scribbled onto the blank page before turning it to face the other teen "You collapsed in class. I'm sorry about us holding hands if it made you feel uncomfortable, but, I - you didn't give me much choice…" the writing rambled, hesitation in some of the strokes, while the pauses were documented with the bleeding of the ink that had turned into beads.

Raising an eyebrow the teen continued to read, absentmindedly bushing a few strands of white hair out of his eyes "-You, kind of - well you fainted while we were shaking hands, and no one could get you to let…" the words were unsure, and the sentence started and then stopped before it was rewritten.

Ryu blanched, making a mental note to be more wry of greeting others when having sudden headaches. Damning how unlucky he had been, to lose consciousness in front of the entire class and then to add to it, drag the transfer down with him.

"Well,…sorry about that" he said, running a hand though his long hair, flashing the kid an apologetic look while doing so.

The brunet furiously shock his hands, his head copying the movement, to say he 'didn't mind', or 'there was no need' "One heck of a way to spend your first day, huh?" he grinned, content in the knowledge that he had been forgiven, though a little too easily for his liking.

The teen shrugged, a lopsided smile on his face, his eyes becoming downcast as he started to write, before handing it to the other "It could have been worse"

"What, didn't have any expectations?" Ryuu snorted, before giving the notepad back so that the boy could speak, patiently waiting as he listened to the ballpoint pen roll across the page while the words were being formed, and the small friction from the skin and paper, as the two forces interacted.

Finishing the sentence under the others he had written, he went over it; checking it for any mistakes before giving it to the other boy "No, I was looking forward to it actually, after being out for so long, I was getting pretty restless"

Ryuu laughed at that "Your probably the only kid I know, who was looking forward to coming back to school" he said, but when he noticed the involuntary flinch the brunet had, he stopped, retracing his tracks "…though if I had been doing nothing for as long as you had, then I'd probably want out too" he added, feeling the discomfort the other had had and hoping that that would put the boy at ease.

Rikou brightened, nodding as his book was handed back, quickly jotting something else down; his hand guiding over the surface "Are you feeling better?" was asked as he showed the note to Ryuu, his gaze tentative as he looked the taller teen over.

Said boy nodded, sighing through his nose "Yeah, can't say I really felt bad to start with…" he muttered, earning a puzzled expression in return; one that was expecting an explanation, but got none, because Ryuu didn't know, in all honesty, himself; he hadn't felt sick, just a bit air headed, and maybe weightless.

Clearing his throat, he deicide to tell the transfer what had happened; his thinking being that it would be better that the brunet thought he was crazy then he, himself "Okay, look. Rikuo, you can't tell _anyone,_ what I'm about to say, got it?" he questioned, leaning forward slightly, as confusion swam in those chocolate eyes.

The boy nodded in understanding, albeit hesitantly as he wasn't too sure on what he was agreeing to "Good, you-you didn't happen to hear anything,…like a voice?, while you were introducing yourself, did you?" he asked, squaring his shoulders as the transfer's eyebrow chocked; that action answering for him.

"No, huh?" he huffed, sagging back a few inches "That's fine, I guess,…No telling anyone now" he added, what he really didn't want to happen was a rumour going around, that he was hearing things - even if it happened to be true.

Blinking, Rikuo started to write again, turning it around when finished "Are you sure it wasn't just your friends next to you?"

Looking over the note he smirked, yet again running a hand through his long hair "No, it felt…_different_ from that, besides I didn't recognise it" he said, lost in his own little world until a book was thrust in his face, probably trying to get his attention before Ryuu continued on to read.

"Are you sure you should be telling me this?" it questioned, the book being pulled away seconds later. The taller teen looked back to the brunet - a strange glint in those deep, brown iris'.

While Trying not to look into their meaning too much, he simply kept his smug look in place "Why not?, you seem…trustworthy enough"

A downtrodden expression emerged as the brunet did a prolonged nod, not bothering to write this time as the pen was held loosely in his hands - the plastic warm in his grip.

Puzzled with the sudden cold shoulder, Ryuu sighed "So, where were we?, before I inconveniently collapsed I mean" he asked, swallowing loudly "Oh that's right, the transfer was introducing himself" he smiled, trying to break the ice that was starting to form.

Rikuo perked up, before stretching his hand "Your not worried that I'll faint again?" the taller teen taunted, playfully. Graphing hold of the other's dainty fingers as he received another nod.

_'If you do, don't think that I'll be able to carry you home'_ slanted eyes grew wide, his gaze darting to the smiling face in front of him, while the realisation dawned on him.

"Rikuo…you-you're the voice"

* * *

**A/N -**

You know I hate my freaking luck!, I just finished writing this comment and was finished until my internet when down, and now I've lost it all *Hits head on desk!* why am I so stupid? *sigh*.

So now that I'm finished with my pity party, I hope that this isn't too boring for you, it took hours but I couldn't find how to make it more interesting, sorry...

Anyway I'm kinda concerned about how confusing Rikuo's paper note book words are, I use this font for talking "Type", but would you prefer me to underline it or something, to define it?. And on that questioning note I was wondering if there were any pairing anyone would like to see?...

**Update/** Alright!, got to another chapter!, yay for me, now just two more to go and I'm finished with the updates for this story, for now at least... **-26.06.12**

**Review (Anonymous) 'Kunikoihime Madoka Tanuki' - chapter 1 -**

Before I start I'd like to say that your anon ID is awesome, if a little of a mouthful (^^).

Well I've updated as soon as I can, but I hope I didn't keep you waiting to much, I had some trouble writing this chapter.

So I looked hentai up online and it's what I call lemon, right?, well in all honesty this isn't that kind of story, though I' am thinking of different kinds of pairings, so there could be some kissing but I don't think I'm going to go any further then that, I'm sorry if that disappoints you but I hope that doesn't spoil your enjoyment of the story if you choose to continue to read, that is.

Anway thank you for reviewing : ).

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Start of the beginning'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	3. Just for awhile

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

Ears of the Heart.

Chapter.03

Rikou blinked and blinked again, his face incredulous as he stared long and hard at the teen in front of him, both unable to say a thing as the silence was thick and heavy, until the brunet sighed and disconnected their hands, a strange tingling running through his hand, though going ignored, as he found his pen that had rolled off of his notepad and into his lap, before he started to write.

Ryuu waited, and quietly listened to the small scribbles of the pen on top of the paper before it was held up for him to read "Prove it."

Rubbing the back of his neck, his mind did back flips "You don't think I'm crazy?" the brunet raised an eyebrow, and that was all the urging he needed "Er…well I'm not sure how I'm meant to…" he muttered, until the proverbial light bulb lit.

"Oh!, I got it!" he exclaimed, while leaning forward and grapping hold of the other's hand, the smaller boy flinched at the sudden action before giving him a questioning look "Just say - I mean, think something"

Rikou sighed, closing his eyes before scrunching his face up _'Um…I-I don't actually need glasses,…I guess_…' Ryuu's forehead knitted into confusion by the admission, but it confirmed his suspicions, so he couldn't help but feel relief, that he wasn't just hearing strange voices, or had confused the transfer for something else - that wouldn't have been pretty explaining.

"Why wear glasses if you don't need them?" he questioned, getting an instant reaction as the brunet's eyes flew open, wide and his cheeks flushed, his facial expression, once again, moving a mile a minute; and Ryuu had come to realise that it probably happened when the kid was nervous.

_'Y-you he-heard that?, I-I mean how can you?, I mean, I don't even know what I mean_!' the voice cried as Rikuo slapped his forehead with his free hand, while trying to calm his spiked breathing. And if the situation wasn't so odd, Ryuu would have laughed at him, right then and there.

Watching as the boy's features settled, he smiled "Better?" he asked, once he received a nod, continued "this may be a weird question but…has this…happened before?"

Instinctively reaching for his notepad, the brunet stopped himself, eyeing their held hands before tightening his hold _'N-no, y-you the first'_ the voice sighed _'um…about the glasses…I'd prefer you didn't tell anyone'_

Hearing the nervous tone, Ryuu couldn't help but raise an eyebrow "I can freakily hear you talking, and that's what your worried about?"

Biting his lip, Rikuo nodded _'it-it's kind of a family joke'_

"Wearing glasses is funny?" the taller teen asked dryly; it was honestly one of the weirdest things he had ever heard, though the transfer was pretty unique all on his own, so go figure.

_'Er…yes_?' there was a sigh, the brunet lightly shaking his head before chancing a smile _'I…have a pretty unconventional family, you could say. Getting back on subject, has this ever happened to you before?'_

_'I mean, you being able to hear…thoughts'_ he explained, and Ryuu couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape his lips, as those words ghosted out of no where.

"No. Can't say that it has, and I think I would remember something…like this" he replied, a smirk making his way to his face "I hate to say this, but this is definitely the weirdest thing that has, probably, ever happened to me"

The brunet nodded silently _'I-I can believe that…though I think I should tell you something…"_ Rikuo shifted uncomfortably as he had been sitting still for too long _'you…slept through school…_'

Ryuu blinked, and promptly turned to look out a near by window, and sure enough, the sky was tinted orange with the lowering of the sun "W-why didn't you say so sooner?" he exclaimed, slightly panicked as he was meant to get home early this evening. When he realigned his sight, he sighed "you should have just left, instead of waiting here by yourself"

The brunet shrugged light-heartedly _'You have a really tight grip'_ the taller teen blushed at that, completely forgetting that it was his fault to start with.

"Sorry, it's a reflex, I mean not-not randomly passing out, or holding strangers hands-" he stopped mid-sentence when noticing he was just making things worse for himself "you know what, never mind" he sighed, watching as the brunet's shoulders bobbed as he started to laugh, soundlessly. Nothing escaping his lips.

"That's…a good expression you have there" the taller teen commented, Rikuo instantly froze, his features settling sadly.

_'Sorry…I…just forget sometimes'_ Ryuu raised an eyebrow but quickly paled as tears welled in the other's eyes, though going unnoticed by said boy as he started to prepare himself one hand-edly, before plastering a forced smile on _'I think we should go now,…before we get locked in'_

The small transfer, height aside, was surprising strong as he hoisted a very shocked Ootome out of the nurse's bed and onto his feet "Wha-what the hell have they been feeding you?"

An embarrassed smile broke through the transfers defences as he let the other's hand go to put his pen and notepad back into his bag before gesturing for his friend to follow.

The boy begrudgingly complied as he found his discarded bag and shoes on the floor next to the bed, quickly slipping his footwear on, and sliding the bag over his shoulders before he walked through the door that was being, kindly, held open for him.

It was weird; neither teen had ever been in school with no one else in it before and neither could say that they were enjoying the experience as they walked through the empty corridors, quickening their pace as they reached the stairs, that lead to the bottom floor, and then to the double doors that continued on to outside.

Both shivered as they opened the glass barrier, cold air rushing in as the evening sun settled behind angry looking clouds. Seeing the change in weather, Ryuu graphed hold of the others hand "I'll walk you home."

_'Y-you don't n-need to do that'_ Rikou thought, while shaking his head.

"I don't care how strong you are, people are less likely to mess with me then they are with you." the taller teen said in the knowledge that he had a bad reputation "Lead the way"

Nura sighed, seeing that there was no room for argument as they made their way past the metal gates and started to cross the road when a thought dawned on him_ 'Aren't you parents waiting?'_

Ryuu shrugged "I'm late anyway, I figure that it won't matter anymore" he replied half heartedly, watching as the brunet guided him into a decent looking neighbourhood he had never really been to, though for some reason, had a feeling that he had seen before.

After another ten minutes of silently walking, Rikuo stopped outside a big looking house, his new friend gaping as he obviously hadn't expected him to live in such a rich looking home. With their hands still entangled, the brunet pulled the other after him as he opened the gate_ 'Come in for awhile'_

"I-I don't know -"

Nura smirked _'Your late anyway, right_?' the boy quoted, as he closed the barrier behind them, all but dragging the other up the long drive.

Ryuu grinned with a cocked eyebrow "Oh?, so your real personality finally shows itself" he joked before the door opened, to reveal a young looking man with long, black flowing hair.

_'That's my dad, some people find him...a little weird'_ Ootome's eyebrows raised further but said nothing.

"Yoh! Rikou!" he waved, striding the rest of the way to meet his son, enveloping the boy in a bear hug as soon as he got there, standing back and holding him at arms length after getting his fill of son-goodness "so, how was it?"

The brunet smiled, letting go of the Ryuu's hand as he reached for his bag, and quickly got out his notepad and pen before hastily writing something down "It was interesting!. Dad, this is Ryuu Ootome, we met in the classroom and became friends"

Rihan read the note with a soft expression before turning to the other teen for the first time since he had raced outside, once he had seen the brunet from inside, though as soon as he laid eyes on Ryuu's face his dropped. All the 'thanks for taking care of my boy' going out the window as he recognised the boy instantly.

"R-Ryuu?" he stuttered, earning two confused looks as he paled, a strange feeling burbling in his stomach "Y-your home, your both together!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around both of them as he squeezed the air out of them.

"H-home?" Ootome repeated incredulously, as he found himself no longer knowing what was going on; he was going to need an explanation and possibly oxygen, but when he felt his chest warm, he decided that it could be left for later.

For just for awhile, he'd enjoy the first hug he had had in a long time, if just for while.

* * *

**A/C-**

Since everyone's waited awhile you probably wanted more, so I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but it was never really meant to be that long to start with.

Now I've got another charactered in, but please remember what I mentioned in chapter 1; I haven't read all of the manga or anime, so I don't really have a good grasp of a lot of the characters. If I get anything seriously wrong then I don't mind you telling me, but please me gentle and know that this _is_ a AU, so somethings will be diferent.

Anyway, I can't really comment any longer since it's now 4 in the morning and I need sleep too, you know. So thanks for putting up with me, and like I promised one of my reviewers last time; the next chapter will be longer, but I just couldn't do it with this one, sorry about that.

Another thing before I go, and I'm only saying this one more time, since I think I've had to repeat myself in both other chapters: this is _not_ a yaoi or yuri and is not based on pairings, its family based. And even if it was, and I'm _not_ saying it is, I wouldn't pair the two Rikou's up, I'm against incest and although I can stomach some of it, I wouldn't write about it unless it was a AU where they have no relantion, which this certainly is _not_ the case here.

*Sigh* Sorry for forcibly denying something like that, I don't mean to ofend anyone, and I don't really mind, I just want to make sure you understand before I start going into the boys past, I want you to know what your reading so you don't think I'm misleading you. I have nothing against yaoi, yuri or anything related either.

P.S. I'll properly have to come back to this later since my eyes are bleary with sleep, sorry I just wanted to get this update out of the way before the weekend ends.

**Update/** Like I said, I'm back, and hopefully caught some of the mistakes I missed **- 26.06.12**

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added 'Your the voice, I'm the ears...' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	4. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I do_ not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their featured owners.

* * *

Ears of the Heart.

Chapter.04

Ryuu stared as a huge smile spread across the man's lips; it was impossibly big, and if he understood what was going on, he would have laughed, it was like he had just been told the world's wonders "Er…alright." he blinked before he leaned closer to the transfer "is he always this happy?" he asked the brunet, getting the smaller teen's attention immediately as he snapped his head back and forth in reply, wilding shaking his hands in the air.

"…I'll take that as a no"

"You can't blame a guy for missing his son, can you?" Rihan question, their hug long since over as he crossed his arms over his chest, only silence following as both boys looked at each other before looking back to the man, their expression ones of disbelief.

"Pardon?" Ryuu blinked, before he and his supposed brother began to be dragged into the large house, barely registering entering the door, or being pulling through the hallway or being plopped down in the living room, on a expensive looking sofa "…er…"

"Your mother is…a lady by the name of Yamabuki Otome, correct?" the man asked as he settled himself on the opposite sofa, propping himself up with his arm against the armrest, and watching with a creased brow as Rikuo went pale, looking up to Ryuu and then his father, before latching a shaky hand onto his mouth and bolting from the open-plan room, tripping slightly as he made a beeline for the bathroom.

The teen raised an eyebrow at the strange reaction, shifting slightly in the foreign house before opening his mouth "Is he alright?" he inquired, concerned about the other's health as he had gotten quite attached to the transfer, though made no move to follow when his father didn't.

Rihan nodded grimly "…alright then, yeah, she's my mum." the boy admitted through gritted teeth "if you knew her, sorry to say, but she's in jail" he spat bitterly; he wouldn't forgive her, for what she did to him or for the poor bastard that she hurt. Not ever.

"She was my wife." the man said with an expressionless face, motioning the child for a moment before continuing "we were married a couple of years before she grew pregnant with twins"

"T-twins?"

Rihan nodded again, never breaking eye contact "Only one survived,…it- it was never the same after that, Yama- your mother, never got over that loss, she…blamed me for it and left me a few days later, taking our son with her" the man sighed, rubbing his temples "I was…angry. I searched for her and…for you, but came up empty, no one could help me with it, the police or social-services" hints of rage bleed into his tone as he tried to contain himself, and keep his usually calm demeanour.

"You and mum?, but...she never mentioned you - said my father was died" Ryu muttered, trying to process all this new information as he looked the man over; they did look similar, and it would explain his strange attachment to someone he barely knew, but then -

"how am I related to Rikou if with my...brother died?"

The man gestured for him to stop "I'm getting to that" he laughed "Inpatient, aren't you?" he commented teasingly, before coughing and continuing with the serious mood.

"a few weeks after the fact, I had a one night stand with one of my co-workers, a little while letter, she informed me that she was pregnant, with Rikuo…we married a month or so later…" a fond smile graced his lips then, the stress that had been so easily seen disappearing "…Wakana is such a good woman, we had talked about what had happened before I purposed, with my ex-wife and son, and right then and then she swore that she'd _'definitely do her best to bring our child into the world, and would make sure that both her child and her would live a long life'_

_"_…Rikou takes after her greatly" he noted, before his face hardened again, the wheels of his mind visibly turning, before he decided on what he wanted to say "…do you know why your mother's in jail?"

Ryuu paled "Yeah, I know. I get reminded enough" he sighed "kidnapping and some other charges"

Rihan nodded, swallowing as he smiled a pained smile "Rikou,…Rikou was such a good kid, he kept up with other brat's his age, and he was good with my co-workers. Had quite a mouth on him, really" the man laughed, his story telling eyes, remembering what had long since past, though clearing his throat as he blinked out of his trance "he - I couldn't protect him, he was taken when he was eleven"

Rihan paled considerably, his throat suddenly very dry as understanding came with those words "Your mother had somehow found out that I had remarried and had had a son, when she moved back into the area" the man breathed in sharply "I don't know why she did what she did, the police profiler's told me that it was because she didn't think I had the right to have a family after what had happened with the loss of the baby"

"...by the time we found Rikuo, he… was terrified, I don't know anything, other then what the state told the court on her sentencing,…But he was traumatised, he lost a lot of his memories and hasn't spoken since"

"You mean that's why he can't…"

"Yes. My wife and I have taken him to therapists, and doctors, but nothings worked. He's gotten some of his spunk back, but that's as far as we've gotten" Rihan made a disgruntled noise in the make of his throat "pops say's that I should stop whining, and get on with it, but it's difficult, I'm not used to it"

There was minutes of silence, before Ryuu ran a hand through his hair "Alright, say that I believe you, why are you telling me this?"

The man blinked, raising an eyebrow "Because I want you to live here" this took Ryuu off-guard as he went to open his mouth, but was cut off "I've been looking for you for thirteen years, I won't be going away that easily."

"You really want me to live with you?"

Rihan smirked "Of course"

"Even if I'm a member of a gang?" Ryuu questioned, dangling that little bit of info like you would bait to a fish, as he crossed his legs, and he relaxed into the seat, while his eyes bore into Rihan.

His father shrugged "Doesn't really matter, I'm in the yakuza"

"Huh?"

* * *

**A/N -**

Okay, so not only is this short, it's late, sorry about that, I seem to be really bad at writing the chapters for this story, I get stuck easily with it and it won't flow the way I want it to, but I guess that's probably because I'm not used to writing for this media, please bare with me.

So here's some more insight into the story, I hope this is okay, because I'm not sure if I'm happy with it or not, I might add to it later.

Anyway, let me explain something, or remind you of something; I haven't read or watched all of the media relating to this product, so I don't really know how Rihan or Yamambuki acted in them, but this is a AU. Though I have heard that Yamambuki was a really nice woman, so please forgive me for changing her so much, but I needed to do this to make the story move the way I wanted it to, I hope you understand

In other news, I'm starting to write/ plan another story for the Nura clan, Yay!.

**Updated/** Okay, finally finished with the updates for this chapter, now all I need to do, is to get myself in gear and to hurry up and finish the next chapter **- 26.06.16**

**Review (Anonymous) 'SilentMoonbeam' - chapter 2 -**

Hello there, sorry that I forgot to reply to you in the last chapter, because it was anonymous I always have to check my inbox to see if I have any before hand, and I forgot to do that last time.

But thank you for the kind comments, and I hope this chapter answered some of you questions on why Rikou can't speak.

Thank you for taking the time to review, and again, sorry that I forgot.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Just for awhile..._' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	5. Together

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

Ears of the Heart.

Chapter.05.

_"Your mother is…a lady by the name of Yamabuki Otome, correct?_" he turned wide-eyed to his father as that terrible, disgusting name rung in his ears. His stomach churned and twisted painfully inside of him as flashes appeared behind his eyes - a beautiful, _ugly _woman. Her long following her. The darkness. Being trapped in that room. The restraints. The horrible words. The pain. The blood…

His throat tightened as he looked to Ryuu and then to his father and everything seemed to clicked; they looked more alike then _he_ did to Rihan; he always _did_ take after his mother, but that face, the eyes and hair…the _name_. Everything made sense.

Sick. He felt sick. His skin paled and he sweat prickled his skin as he latched a shaky hand over his mouth and bolted. He ran - he ran like he couldn't last time and got away from it, his legs shook and felt like jelly underneath him as he forced himself to leave. He tripped and almost fell, but kept going.

He had to remind himself how to move - one foot after the other and even then it was clumsy, like a new born but he couldn't stop. He felt sick, he was going to be sick. Bile forced it's way up his throat and he had a hard time swallowing the acidy liquid down as he continued his way. His vision tunnelled as he ran from one hallway to the one adjoining to it.

He damned his house for being so big and hardly heard the two familiar voices coming his way as his thoughts were manic and lost - confusing and blurred as sweat started to prickle his skin and he nearly ran into people he vaguely recognised as someone he sees everyday, but he didn't have time to process that.

Aotabo and Kurotabou were talking about the upcoming meeting when a brunet came stumbling into them, looking as distressed as they had ever seen him. The boy looked pasty and had a trembling hand firmly pushed up to his mouth. Kurotabou reached out as the brunet started to back up and geared his legs for another sprint "M-master Rikuo?"

Said brunet shook his head before running straight past them - ignoring the calls they shouted out to him as ran and ran and ran. It wasn't a very long journey - usually, but it felt like it took hours until he finally flung the bathroom door open and locked himself inside as he slid to the toilettes side. Just in time as his stomach started to heave.

It was painful. Rikuo's body shook and soon his insides were emptied. It smelt and it made nausea settle in all over again as he propped himself up with the toilette bowl - totally exhausted as he wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. Acid stung his throat and made it unbearably dry as he tried to swallow with the limited saliva he had left.

He wanted water, but right now, the very thought of putting _anything _anywhere near his mouth didn't sit right with him. He couldn't.

Rikuo breathed in and out deeply, trying to recover as he looked blearily ahead. His stomach burned, his throat burned -_ everything_ burned. He was uncomfortable and sweaty and wanted nothing more then a shower and then to go to bed.

His eyes fluttered closed as his breathing steadied "- _your just like father, you disgusting child! _-"

"- _why did you have to be born?, why you and not my baby?.! _-"

"- _your nothing to speak of. You don't matter _-" sad chocolate pools gradually opened as he tried to push that horrible voice out of his mind. He didn't want to think about her - he wished he couldn't think about her. But it was hard to forget and it haunted him.

Pushing his muscles to stand, Rikou ignored their protests and got to his feet unsteadily, swallowing thickly as he flushed the toilette and tried not to look at the content before going over to the sink and thoroughly washing his hands.

The water drained over his skin, and he watched it go for awhile before shutting the tap off and allowing himself to really feel coldness of the liquid. His arm's went goosy but he ignored it and slowly shuffled over to the towel rack before rubbing them dry in the fluffiest one there.

Rikou briefly glanced into the large mirror that was over the sink and immediately looked away; he looked ill. Shaking his head, he unlocked the door and walked out, his feet barely left the floor as he shuffled back to the living and hoped that he wouldn't have to explain his sudden exit - it's not something he wanted to talk about.

He made his way back to his father and guest in silence and just reached the door when Rihan's voice met his ears "Because I want you to live here" Rikou perked, he could hear the need in his father's voice, he could hear the want "I've been looking for you for thirteen years, I won't be going away that easily."

No, his father was stubborn, Rikuo knew, Ryuu isn't going to be able to just walk away from this family.

There was a pause and Rikou had to restrain himself from perking his head inside the room - he wouldn't get away with it, his dad would see him "You really want me to live with you?" Ryuu's voice was soft with confusion, but Rikou could tell that he was still in control of it.

"Of course" came his father's confidant reply and he felt the sudden need to face-palm.

"Even if I'm a gang member?" Rikou choked and barely stopped himself from coughing at the irony that just hit him in the stomach and he couldn't help but think 'Like father like son'…

He could practically see his father's uncaring face "Doesn't really matter, I'm in the yakuza" Rikou almost snorted. That was an underestimate if he ever heard one.

"Huh?" Rikou grimaced and sighed, maybe it was time to make himself known?. Inhaling, he walked forward before the conversation could get awkward - or more so. Two sets of eyes shifted to him in the silence and he forced himself to keep going.

"Ah, Rikou. Are you feeling better?" his father asked and said brunet simply nodded, smiling apologetically before he made his way to Ryuu and hesitantly sat next to the teen, slowly lowering himself onto the comfortable sofa and gradually allowing his spine to unwind.

"You sure?" Ryuu inquired, turning to the brunet next to him with something akin to concern. Rikou nodded again and tried to keep the quirks of his lips from shaking.

"So?" Rihan questioned, folding his arms across his chest as he looked at his two sons with pride. He was starting to think that he'd never see them together and it lifted some of the weight off of his chest to finally see it now, after years of waiting "what do you think, Rikou?"

Rikou paused, looking between them as the silence continued and the two waited. Swallowing, Rikou hesitantly reached for Ryuu's hand and tried not to flinch as he did so '_Ryuu…w-what do you want to do?. If you don't want to then we won't force you_'

Ryuu watched the kind smile spread across the brunet's face and paused to think in what to say. What _did _he want?. He laughed "What. Don't want to live with your big brother?" to that, however much he was joking, he got a vehement shake of the head "…then what is it?"

Rikou blinked, his eyebrows crimpling as he thought '_Well…it's not like I don't want you here…your family and you need a home. But…I also don't want to force you …if you don't want to. It's a big decision…_'

"So…that's what your worried about?" Rikou nodded.

Rihan, who had been watching with interest, found himself getting confused. It sounded like listening to someone talking on the phone - a one-sided conversation. But from both sides, it seemed like what wanted to be said was being conveyed "Would you kids like to tell me what's going on?"

Both sons blinked at him and then to each other. How were they meant to answer that? - no one would believe it '_W-what do you want to say?_'

Ryuu glanced to his now-father "Do you want to tell him?"

Rikou looked to his father with big eyes and he looked back with a raised eyebrow "_It doesn't matter, you'll always be my son_" memories flashed and Rikou sighed, squeezing Ryuu's hand before he let go and stood, walking over to his abandoned schoolbag so he could fish out his notepad and pen.

Totting over to his father, who had been watching intently and waited patiently as his son started to silently drag the pen over the page. When he was done, Rikou felt nervous, glancing over what he had written and rereading and rereading again, before he gently passed his notepad on.

Accepting the book, Rihan allowed his eyes to trace the words and found himself freeze **"**Ryuu can hear me**"**

* * *

**A/N (31.08.12) -**

God, I suck, it's been so long. But I've had a lot going on and a lot of other updates to do so while I'm extremely sorry, there wasn't much I could do about it.

So, heres chapter 5, I haven't really got a lot to say apart from I hope you enjoy it and that it was worth the wait : ).

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Coming Home_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


End file.
